Has-been Hero
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Luther McLaurin, Alex Soto | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = HasBeenHeroCast.jpg | Previous = In With the Old | Next = Love Stings | Poll = What did you think about "Has-been Hero"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Has-been Hero" is the twenty-second episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po discovers that his favorite wrestler hero is a sham when the wrestler asks Po to throw a fight to regain fame and fortune. Summary Po is stunned when he finds a poster advertising the wrestler Kwan the Unkillable, whom he greatly admired as a child. He then shares the news with Shifu and the Furious Five, only to find his comrades unimpressed, as they regard Kwan's kung fu as fake. A pig named Bai Li-whom Crane develops a crush on-then arrives to invite Po to attend Kwan's show. After she departs, Shifu attempts to instruct Po using the Iron turtle shells as a means of teaching him restraint. Later, Po and Crane attend the show only to find the stands virtually empty, with Kwan appearing to be a decrepit old man. After Kwan is handily defeated by his opponent, Po and Crane visit him in his tent, and find his frailty reinforced in their minds as he struggles with simple tasks. Kwan then announces that the fight was his last, but Po is upset and wishes to help the old fighter regain some of his glory. Intrigued, Kwan decides that an ideal means of accomplishing this would be for the two of them to fight, with Po letting Kwan win. Po is initially hesitant to fake the fight, but upon seeing the pitiful state of his old idol agrees. Crane and Po then depart, but Crane goes back to find Bai Li only to be stunned by the sight of Kwan and be knocked out by the pig. Po trains with Monkey in an effort to restrain his kung fu to accommodate Kwan, but finds it incredibly difficult, while Shifu disapproves of the idea of Po cheating to help Kwan. Kwan then arrives and proposes that Po find a way of slowing himself down, prompting the panda to employ the turtle shells. Crane then wakes up to find himself tied up at Bai Li's mercy, while Po and Monkey arrive to find that the match has been well advertised and stocked with souvenirs. Monkey then helps Po put on the turtle shells for the match, only for Kwan to emerge and demonstrate much greater vitality than he had previously. As Kwan is attacking the hampered Po, Crane attempts to make his escape but is forced to deal with his restraints and Bai Li. He eventually succeeds and is able to save Po from Kwan's Ram Slam, much to the amusement of the audience. Kwan then reveals that he seeks revenge on Po for humiliating him years ago by causing him to slip during a match, which forced him to lose fight after fight in the ring. With Monkey's help Po is freed from the turtle shells and Kwan is knocked down, but Po takes pity on his hero and decides to fake his defeat to restore Kwan's image. Touched by his kindness, Kwan declares his opponent the winner, and shows further appreciation by signing Po's belly. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Announcer * as Tigress * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Bai Li * as Kwan Trivia * This episode was first available as a sneak peek feature on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of Kung Fu Panda 2 on December 13, 2011 before airing on . Gallery Images Po and crane.jpg| Baili..jpg| Kwan fight.jpg| Baby Po..jpg| Kwan.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes